You Belong With Me
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: JillxSkye I think this is a songfic...I don't really know lol. Skye is with Claire, and Jill doesn't like it! And neither does Skye actually! Oneshot obviously...! T for 1 bad word.


A/N: Got this idea while listening to Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' ….So I guess credit goes to her??? O.o Maybe? Whatever…I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Taylor Swift or her songs. If I did, I'd be one Rich Bitch!!!Lol…Excuse my language, I had a moment…I _think_ this is a songfic, but I don't really know, as I've never really read one…..Yeah….So read on my wonderful viewers!! Please review? Please? I'll be very happy!!!! Btw, they're all in high school lol XD

Jill sighed as Skye spewed out apologies into the phone to Claire, who was currently yelling at him for a simple joke. She rolled her eyes as he told her he loved her, and put her earphones into her ears. She almost laughed out loud at the song that came on. _Appropriate, _she thought to herself as _You Belong With Me_ began to play. At that moment Skye set the phone down, looking at her.

"I have to go meet Claire. Do you mind staying here?" Jill shrugged, though in her head she calling him an idiot and telling him to stay with her. "I have to go get ready." She nodded.

"I have my ipod on, you mind if I sing?" she asked as he walked to the bathroom. He turned back and grinned back at her.

"Of course not. I love the sound of your voice." Jill looked away to hide her blush as he left the room. Holding back a sigh, she started the song over.

**You're on the phone with you're girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

Jill heard Skye give one short laugh at this.

**She doesn't get your humor like I do.**

**I'm sitting in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night,**

**I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like**

**And she doesn't know your story like I do.**

Skye was silent now.

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear T-Shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

It was all true. Jill always went to watch, and Claire was out there, in her stupid short cheerleader skirt, screaming away for him…

**Dreamin' bout the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for**

**Has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see **

**That I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me!**

Both Skye and Jill were silent for a moment, but the song came back on, and Jill began to sing again, wondering if he ever _would_ see…

**Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be**

**Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

Jill had noticed that. He only smiled around her now. Other than that, he was just depressed…

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?**

**But she wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreamin' bout the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for**

**Has been here the whole time.**

'Notice!' Jill nearly yelled. 'Don't you get it?!'

**If you could see **

**That I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me!**

**Standin' by you waitin' at your back door**

**All this time how could you know?**

**Baby, you belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

Jill glanced in the bathroom to see Skye sort just walking around, barely pretending to be getting ready. He actuall ran into a wall once. She forced herself not to laugh and went back to singing.

**Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're 'bout to cry**

That had happened before. His relationship with Claire was going as bad as ever, but she'd helped him through it. She couldn't believe he still didn't get it…

**And I know your favourite songs**

**And you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me…**

Skye had gone completely still now. Jill felt her heart pounding…_Maybe….Has he noticed…?_

**Can't you could see **

**That I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me!**

He came out of the bathroom then, but did not look at her, just stood there, listening. _Can he hear __**me**__ singing this? Does he know how much this song explains me?_

**Standin' by you waitin' at your back door**

**All this time how could you know?**

**Baby, you belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

**You belong with me…**

**Have you ever thought just maybe?**

**You belong with me?**

Skye looked straight at her now, not blinking, his gaze intense. Jill's heart pounded even faster, and the last few words of the song came out very quietly.

**You belong with me…**

She turned off the ipod and looked away, unsure of what to say. After a full minute of silence, she muttered "I…I guess you have to go…" he hadn't said a word…He hadn't noticed after all…Jill got up and began to flee from the room, but just as she passed him, he grabbed her wrist turned her around, and pressed his lips to hers. Jill's eyes went wide, then she closed them tightly, going up on her toes so she could be closer. After a moment, they pulled apart, and Jill layed her head on Skye's chest, both of them silent again. Finally she said "What about Claire?" she heard him chuckle.

"What about her? I didn't want to go see her anyway…"Jill smiled.

"'Cause you belong with me…"

A/N: Cheesy, yes, but I think it was pretty cute myself. Definitely one of my stories I think I can be proud of. Anyway, if you got this far without being bored, thank you sooo much!! Please review, please? I'll give you more stories!!


End file.
